


Peaches & Bones

by BigLeoSis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Drug Addiction, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship to Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rehabilitation, Shonen Ai, own work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noahs Leben scheint perfekt zu sein. Gerade hat er seinen Abschluss gemacht, in wenigen Monaten beginnt er sein Chemie-Studium. Mit seiner Freundin Anna wird er sogar in eine eigene Wohnung ziehen.<br/>Doch immer wenn man anfängt Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden, kommt das Leben!<br/>Und in Noahs Fall ist es William, den er seit seinem dritten Lebensjahr kennt. William hat Probleme und man bittet Noah ihm in dieser schwierigen zu helfen und beizustehen, auch wenn sie schon seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. Aber Noah wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er sich davon abhalten ließe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



**Peaches & Bones – 01**

 

Es war geschafft.

Und es war perfekt.

Die letzte Prüfung war überstanden und ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl.

Und auch das Wetter schien es heute gut mit mir zu meinen. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und ich konnte mich zu Hause in den Garten legen. Ich würde vielleicht eine Decke brauchen, da ein kühler Wind wehte. Aber das würde mich mit Sicherheit nicht davon abhalten, mich auf eine Liege zu legen und ein wenig zu entspannen.

Als ich heute meine Prüfung abgegeben hatte, den Test für englische Literatur, war ein halbes Steinbergwerk von meinem Herzen gefallen!

 

So schnell wie möglich hatte ich den ersten Bus genommen und war etwa zwanzig Minuten später zu Hause. Ich fummelte den Schlüssel aus meiner Jackentasche, ging hinein und mich umziehen.

Meine Tasche landete in der Ecke neben der Garderobe und ich lief in den ersten Stock. Ich liebte dieses Haus so sehr. Ich war hier aufgewachsen, hatte mein Leben hier verbracht, seitdem meine Eltern mich aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause gebracht hatten. Das war vor guten achtzehn Jahren gewesen.

Mama verbrachte viel Zeit mit der Dekoration des Hauses und überall standen frische Blumen, die Wand an welcher die Treppe nach oben ging war behängt mit Fotos. Von meinen Eltern, nachdem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, meiner Schwester und meinem Bruder, mir selbst, meinen Großeltern und unseren engsten Freunden.

Unser Haus bestand aus zwei Stockwerken inklusive Keller. Jeder hatte sein eigenes Zimmer im ersten Stock. Küche, Wohnzimmer und ein Gästebad waren im Erdgeschoss. Der Keller war ein Allzweckraum mit einem separatem Gästezimmer und einer kleinen Sauna.

Mein Papa hatte alles selbst gebaut, sogar das Geländer der Treppe hatte er mit eigenen Händen geformt und man spürte in jedem Stück Holz die Liebe, die meine Eltern in das Gebäude gesteckt hatte.

Mein Zimmer lag im ersten Stock am Ende des Ganges und als ich die Türe öffnete, strömte mir frische Luft entgegen. Mama hatte gelüftet, ehe sie zur Arbeit gegangen war. Und auch mein Bett war frisch gemacht worden. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und einem Lächeln im Gesicht betrat ich mein Reich. Fünfzehn Quadratmeter nur für mich allein, mit einem eigenen Badezimmer.

Die Wand gegenüber der Tür bestand nur aus Glas und ich hatte damit einen wundervollen Ausblick in unseren Garten, den großen Apfelbaum, den meine Eltern gepflanzt hatten, als sie mit dem Bau des Hauses angefangen hatten.

Mein Schreibtisch stand direkt davor, damit ich bei meinen Arbeiten immer raus blicken konnte, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter wusste. Das Bett stand an der Wand mit einem kleinen Fenster und davon gegenüber mein großer Wandschrank.

Diesen öffnete ich nun und nahm ein Shirt und ein paar Shorts heraus. Ich wechselte meine Uniform gegen meine alltäglichen Klamotten und augenblicklich fühlte ich mich ein wenig wohler. Ich schnappte mir eine dünne Tagesdecke aus meinem Schrank, den MP3-Player vom Schreibtisch und ging wieder nach unten. Kurz blieb mein Blick auf dem Foto dort hängen, doch schnell folgte ich meinem Verlangen, die Sonne zu genießen.

Mein Weg nach draußen führte mich noch kurz in die Küche, wo ich mir einen Apfel und eine Flasche Wasser holte.

Anschließend ging ich in den Garten. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, man konnte in der Stadt wohl auch nicht viel erwarten, aber es reichte für uns. Ich legte meine Sachen auf eine der Liegen und zog sie unter den Apfelbaum.

Ich mochte ihn so sehr, vor allem wenn er im Frühjahr in Blüte stand und im Sommer war er ein großer Schattenspender, im Herbst hatten wir dann leckere Äpfel von denen wir Kuchen, Mus und Gelee kochten. Und im Winter sah er wundervoll aus, wenn seine Äste von Schnee bedeckt waren.

Dieser Baum war so alt wie meine Geschwister, 26 Jahre, und wir waren alle mit ihm aufgewachsen, er war Teil unseres Lebens.

Ich platzierte die Liege unter einem der größeren Äste, ließ den Kopfteil im Schatten stehen und den Rest in der Sonne. Dann legte ich mich darauf, schlang die Decke um meine Schultern, steckte mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schloss die Augen.

Der Wind war wirklich ein wenig kühl, doch das störte mich nicht.

 

**~*~**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, war es wesentlich frischer geworden. Bei einem Blick auf meinen MP3 – Player konnte ich sagen, dass etwa eineinhalb Stunden vergangen waren. Ich war mit meiner liebsten Playliste durch. Ich hatte mich im Schlaf auf den Bauch gedreht und kämpfte nun mit der Decke, welche sich um meinen Körper geschlungen hatte. Als ich mich freigekämpft hatte, hörte ich ein leises Lachen von der Terrasse und hob meinen Kopf. Mein Vater war gerade aus der Tür getreten und durchquerte den Garten, um zu mir zu kommen.

„War die Decke wieder böse zu dir, Noah?“ grinste er, als er sich zu mir auf die Liege setzte.

Ich schob sie bei Seite und setzte mich auf, um auf Augenhöhe mit meinem Vater zu sein.

„Sehr witzig“, antwortete ich ihm.

Mein Vater legte seine Hand an meinen Hinterkopf und küsste sanft meine Stirn. Mama sagte immer, dass ich ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten wäre. Die zarte Nase, die dunklen Augen, die gleiche Furche, die sich zwischen unseren Augenbrauen bildete, wenn wir nachdachten, die Form der Lippen.

Auch in unserer Statur ähnelten wir uns sehr. Groß, schlank … Hohlkreuz. Nur die Farbe meiner Haare hatte ich von meiner Großmutter, ein helles rotblond.

Die Hand meines Vaters blieb auf meiner Wange liegen und er strich eine Strähne meines Haares zur Seite.

„Du hast es endlich geschafft, Kleiner. Ich bin stolz auf dich!“

Ich lachte und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, ob ich bestanden habe, Dad,“ gab ich ihm zu bedenken.

„Noah, denkst du wirklich, daran würde ich zweifeln? Du bist mein Junge, du bist klug und hübsch und wohl erzogen. Da schaffst du doch mit Leichtigkeit deinen Abschluss.“

Wieder lachte ich und mein Vater stand auf, wobei er mich mit hochhob. Ich kicherte nun wie ein kleines Kind, als er mit mir auf dem Arm ins Haus zurückging. Er brachte mich in die Küche und setzte mich auf die Anrichte, ehe er sich ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Er lehnte sich gegen den Herd.

Dad war Lehrer und unterrichtete in einer Schule für hochbegabte Schüler, er würde bald in Rente gehen dürfen und wäre dann viel zu Hause und konnte Mama helfen. Ethan Scott war ein Mensch, der mir viel beigebracht hatte. Meine Liebe zu Büchern und Musik, mein großes Herz und dem guten Hinweis, dass man jedem Menschen eine Chance geben sollte.

„Wann kommt Mama heim?“

„Ich denke, sie ist nach der Arbeit noch zum Einkaufen gefahren, damit wir deinen großen Tag heute Abend gebührend feiern können. Benjamin und Joan kommen auch vorbei, um mit ihrem kleinen Bruder zu feiern.“

Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht. Mein Verhältnis zu Benjamin war richtig gut, doch zu Joan war es nicht ganz so herzlich. Vor ein paar Jahren hatten wir uns heftig gestritten und seitdem war nichts mehr so zwischen uns, wie es vorher war. Niemand außer Joan und mir wusste den wahren Grund. Meine Eltern dachten, es wäre eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihren Kindern, was es eigentlich auch war.

Aber für mich war es etwas ziemlich persönliches. Etwas das mir damals im Herzen weh getan hatte. Und auch heute schmerzte mich der Gedanke daran noch immer.

„Was hast du?“ fragte mein Vater.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Es ist nichts, Dad.“

„Na dann,“ antwortete er gut gelaunt. „Möchtest du mir bei den Vorbereitungen für den Unterricht morgen helfen? Ich könnte deine wunderschöne Handschrift brauchen.“

Ethan stellte sein Wasser zurück in den Kühlschrank und ich folgte ihm in sein Büro. Er bereitete einen Literaturkurs vor und ich schrieb ihm die Folien, die er dazu brauchte. Ich mochte es, meinem Vater zu helfen und er war mehr als dankbar dafür.

 

**~*~**

 

Es war früher Abend, als Mama nach Hause kam. Sie verstaute die Einkäufe im Kühlschrank, und rumpelte ein wenig in der Küche herum.

„Noah!“ rief sie hoch. „Noah, deine Sachen liegen im Garten und es fängt an zu regnen!“

Ich schrieb gerade eine weitere Zeile auf die Folie, als sie mich und Vater unterbrach. Schnell verschloss ich den Stift, lief nach unten und holte meine Sachen aus dem Garten. Als ich wieder nach drinnen kam, umarmte mich meine Mutter so stark, dass mir kurz die Luft wegblieb.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Noah!“

„Danke Mama!“

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie mich wieder in die Freiheit entließ. Mein Vater trat in die Küche und gab meiner Mutter einen Kuss.

„Hattest du einen guten Tag, Olivia?“ fragte er sie.

Sie blieben eng beieinander stehen, mein Vater hatte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Es machte mich immer irgendwie sentimental glücklich, wenn ich sie so zusammen sah. Als das jüngste Kind in dieser Familie war es mein Privileg, da ich noch zu Hause wohnte.

Mama küsste meinen Dad kurz auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste.

„Hilfst du mir beim Abendessen?“ fragte sie ihn.

Ich lachte und verabschiedete mich von den Beiden. Ich wollte ihnen ein wenig Zweisamkeit gönnen und eine Dusche würde mir sicherlich nicht schaden. Und ein wenig Ruhe, der Tag war schließlich anstrengend gewesen.

 

**~*~**

 

Es hatte schon seine Vorteile, ein eigenes Badezimmer zu besitzen! Niemand, der mir meine Sachen streitig machen konnte, alles in einem geordneten Chaos verteilt und ich konnte mir so viel Zeit mit der Dusche lassen, wie ich nur wollte.

So genoss ich es auch heute und ließ mich mit heißem Wasser berieseln und meine Muskeln entspannten sich dabei. Ich hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ich eigentlich verspannt gewesen war. Und als ich den Duft meines Duschbades tief einatmete, wurde auch mein Kopf langsam leer und es wurde platz für die entspannenden Wochen, die mir nun bevor standen, ehe ich mit dem Studium begann.

 

Nach etwa 20 Minuten stieg ich aus der Dusche und hüllte mich in eines der flauschigen Handtücher, die daneben auf einem Regal lagen. Ich suchte mir frische Wäsche heraus und zog mich an.

Als ich mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Ich drehte mich um und wartete, bis mein Besucher eintrat. Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich meinen Bruder erblickte. Benjamin war ein großgewachsener Mann, wie Dad und hatte ein äußerst sanftes Wesen, was ihn zu einem idealen Kinderarzt machte.

Er trat leise ein, schloss die Türe hinter sich und setzte sich an meine Bettkante.

„Du bist fertig,“ grinste er breit.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben

„Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich mit meinen Nerven am Ende bin, dann 'ja', ich bin fertig!“

Benjamin lachte laut und auch ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Ich liebte meinen Bruder abgöttisch und er war derjenige, mit dem ich auch all meine Gefühle und Zweifel teilte. Und er hörte mir auch immer zu.

„Ach Noah … wie war eigentlich die Arbeit letztes Wochenende? Andrew hat erwähnt, dass sie dich gesehen haben.“

Ich musste einen Moment lang wirklich überlegen. Hatte ich Andrew gesehen? Es war ziemlich voll in der Bar gewesen und ich hatte mich sehr auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren müssen, damit ich auch alle Bestellungen schnell und richtig abarbeite.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe Andrew nicht gesehen. Aber es war auch ziemlich voll im Pub. Mit wem war er denn unterwegs?“ hakte ich nach.

Als ich den Ausdruck auf Benjamins Gesicht sah, wusste ich, mit wem Andrew unterwegs gewesen war und ein seltsames Gefühl bildete sich in meiner Magengegend. Ich hatte ihn schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Unsere Blicke flogen beinahe gleichzeitig zu dem Foto auf meinem Schreibtisch. Es war zwei Jahre alt und zeigte mich mit meinem Bruder, Andrew und William.

William …

„Du vermisst ihn oder?“ fragte Benjamin leise.

Ich zog meine Knie an und legte mein Kinn darauf.

„Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich 'nein' sagen würde. Aber es war seine Entscheidung. Er wollte mein Bestes und ist gegangen. Was hätte ich tun können, um ihn aufzuhalten? Es geht hier schließlich um William Baker.“ Ein trauriges kleines Lachen kam mir über die Lippen. „Denkst du, er vermisst mich auch?“

Benjamin stand von meinem Bett auf, kam zu mir herüber und strich mir sanft durch das nasse Haar.

„Ich weiß es nicht Noah. Aber ich denke, er wäre ein Dummkopf, wenn er es nicht täte.“

Mein Bruder bekam ein weiteres trauriges Lächeln von mir geschenkt, ehe wir zum Abendessen nach unten gingen. Er war einfach der beste Bruder der Welt.

Mama hatte ihre berühmte Lasagne gemacht.

Auch Joan war mittlerweile angekommen. Wie alle gratulierte sie mir zum Abschluss. Doch das war auch schon alles, was wir uns zu sagen hatten.

 

Die Stimmung beim Abendessen war locker und wir unterhielten uns über die Pläne, die wir für den Sommer hatten.

Unsere Eltern wollten für ein paar Tage verreisen, ein genaues Ziel hatten sie noch nicht. Auch Joan würde mit ihrem Freund wegfahren, sie hatten sich Paris als Ziel gewählt. Benjamin würde in der Stadt bleiben und ich ebenso.

Ich wollte die Ruhe genießen, ehe mein Studium losging.

Vielleicht würde ich mal mit Benjamin ausgehen, denn mit ihm war es immer witzig.

 

Nach dem Abendessen half ich meiner Mutter noch beim Abwasch, während meine Geschwister mit Papa in den Wintergarten gingen.

„Und du bist nicht böse, wenn wir ohne dich wegfahren, Noah?“ fragte meine Mutter. Ich lächelte.

„Ach Mama, ich bin alt genug, um allein zu Hause zu bleiben. Und wenn was ist, kann ich Benny anrufen. Also nein, ich bin euch nicht böse.“

Mama atmete beruhigt aus, während sie die Teller ins Regal räumte. Wir packten fünf Gläser und eine Flasche Wein sowie eine Flasche Wasser auf ein Tablett. Mama ging nach draußen, während ich noch einmal nach oben lief, um mir einen Pulli zu holen. Ich kämmte schnell meine Haare, als es an der Tür läutete. Verwirrt sah ich auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach 21 Uhr. Wer wollte denn noch etwas von uns?

Vielleicht einer von Papas Schülern? Die kamen manchmal zu den seltsamsten Zeiten.

Ich schlüpfte in meinen Pulli, als Bennys Stimme nach oben drang. Ich verließ mein Zimmer, schloss die Tür, während ich versuchte die zweite Stimme zu identifizieren. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich konnte sie nicht hundertprozentig zuordnen.

Mein Weg führte mich zurück nach unten, als ich die andere Person erkannte, die sich mit Benny unterhielt.

„Andrew!“ kam es erstaunt über meine Lippen, als ich die letzte Stufe nahm und neben meinem großen Bruder stehen blieb. „Was machst du hier?“

Andrew wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Benjamin.

„Was?“ Mein Blick glitt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Was ist los?“

Benjamin nahm meine Hand in seine.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Andrew einfach herein bitten und uns dann unterhalten.“

Während wir Andrew herein ließen, legte sich eine seltsame Stille über uns. Es war schon lange her, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte. Er sah ziemlich müde und erschöpft aus.

Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken, Andrew?“ Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke, Noah. Ich werde nicht zu lange bleiben. Ich wollte nur kurz mit dir reden.“

„Mit mir?“ Ich war erstaunt.

Benny dirigierte mich in einen Sessel.

„Ich hol nur schnell Mama und Papa.“

Als mein Bruder das sagte, drehte ich mich verwirrt zu ihm. Warum brauchten wir unsere Eltern?

Gerade als Benjamin gehen wollte, kamen Dad und Joan.

„Andrew! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!“ sagte mein Vater.

„Mister Scott.“

Andrew reichte meinem Vater die Hand. Auch Joan begrüßte er kurz.

„Es tut mir Leid, euch noch so spät stören zu müssen, aber es ist wirklich dringend.“

Der Blick meines Vaters wurde ernst und er setzte sich zu mir. Benjamin blieb in der Nähe von Andrew stehen, während Joan in der Tür blieb.

„Was können wir für dich tun Andrew?“ fragte Papa.

Andrew atmete tief durch, seine Hände lagen gefaltet an seinen Lippen.

„Es geht um William.“

Beim Klang seines Namens versteifte ich mich leicht und Joan stöhnte genervt auf.

„Das war doch so klar, dass es nur um ihn gehen kann!“

„Joan bitte,“ unterbrach sie Dad. Seine Hand ruhte auf meinem Arm.

„Noah … atme!“ Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Bitte Andrew, was ist mit deinem Bruder?“

Man konnte sehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, darüber zu sprechen.

„Er ist wieder in der Klinik, seit ein paar Stunden. Man hat ihn vor drei Tagen gefunden, mit einer Nadel im Arm. Sie haben ihn auf kalten Entzug gesetzt … es geht ihm schlecht.“ Andrew brach ab.

William war wieder in einer Entzugsklinik? Wieder? Das war das erste Mal, dass ich das hörte.

„Und ich schätze, dein geliebter kleiner Bruder möchte meinen kleinen Bruder sehen, weil er ihn ja so sehr liebt!“ bemerkte Joan sarkastisch.

„Joan, bitte geh! Das können wir jetzt nicht brauchen!“ fuhr Papa sie an.

Mit einem Schnauben drehte meine Schwester sich um und ging. Ich blickte ihr nach. Ich war verwirrt. Natürlich liebte William mich. Wir waren immer die besten Freunde gewesen, weil ich ihn einfach so behandelt hatte, wie einen normalen Menschen, auch wenn er ein wenig Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit anderen umzugehen. Was sollte das jetzt von Joan?

 

**~*~**

 

_Das erste Mal, als William mich traf, war ich drei Jahre alt gewesen. Unsere Eltern waren gute Freunde und sie hatten es endlich zu einem lang ersehnten Treffen geschafft. William fand mich am Anfang schrecklich nervig und zeitraubend. Aber ich mochte ihn einfach. Er war für sein Alter groß gewachsen, das dunkle lockige Haar, die blauen Augen und er sah immer so aus, als ob ihn etwas beschäftigte._

_Unsere Eltern fanden es amüsant, denn ich wollte immer in der Nähe des älteren Jungen sein. Ich wollte, dass William mit mir spielte, mir Bücher vorlas und mich knuddelte. Er war 14 und in einem schwierigen Alter, mitten in der Pubertät und einer Identitätskrise, wie seine Eltern es so gern umschrieben._

_William wollte wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden, aber in seinem Herzen war er noch immer ein Kind. Und innerlich liebte er es, mich um sich zu haben und auf mich aufzupassen, ich spürte das einfach._

_Und nach einer Weile wurden wir unzertrennlich._

_William versuchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit mir zu verbringen. Seine Besuche in unserem Haus wurden zu einer täglichen Routine. Papa half ihm mit seinen Hausaufgaben und danach konnte er mit mir herum toben._

_Williams Mutter war glücklich über dieses Arrangement, denn er hatte nie viele Freunde gehabt, nicht wie seine Geschwister. Er war klug, aber er hatte ein kleines Problem mit emotionalen Interaktionen. Aber William hatte nie ein Problem mit mir._

_Ich liebte ihn ohne zu zögern und schenkte ihm mein kleines Herz._

 

**~*~**

 

„Wie geht es William?“ fragte mein Vater und Andrew schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er spricht nicht, er ist gefesselt, weil er versucht hat sich selbst zu verletzen, er isst nicht … er verlangt nur nach einem. Er möchte Noah sehen. Im Moment ist er sediert, darum konnte ich weg. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, Mr. Scott.“

Mein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Es machte mir zu schaffen zu wissen, dass es William nicht gut ging. Selbst wenn wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hatten, ich vermisste ihn wirklich sehr.

„Benny hat gesagt, ihr hättet mich letztes Wochenende gesehen. Hatte er auch da schon Probleme?“ Meine Stimme klang seltsam, so hohl und als ob sie nicht mir selbst gehören würde.

„Das weiß ich nicht Noah. Es sieht ernst aus, so schlimm war es noch nie. Er kam vom Krankenhaus gleich in die Klinik. Aber es scheint ihn gekränkt zu haben, dich mit jemand anderem zu sehen. Danach war er verschwunden, bis ich Dienstag Abend den Anruf bekam.“

Ich atmete tief durch. Es war albern gewesen, aber Tom hatte mich geküsst, als wir den Club zugesperrt hatten. Eine Kurzschlussreaktion ohne jeglichen Hintergrund oder Gefühle. Vielleicht hatte der Alkohol Tom zu diesem Unsinn animiert.

„Und William möchte mich sehen?“

Andrew seufzte tief und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wie gesagt, er spricht nicht und wenn, dann nur deinen Namen.“

„Wissen eure Eltern davon?“ fragte mein Vater.

Andrew schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich konnte es ihnen bis jetzt verschweigen. Es ist auch besser so. Sie hassen William dafür, es erinnert sie zu sehr an Michael. Sie würden es ihm nur ewig vorhalten, dass er so ist, wie sein 'missratener' großer Bruder und das kann er definitiv nicht brauchen. Ich weiß, dass ich niemanden zwingen kann, aber Noah, ich bitte dich inständig darum. Komm mit mir. Vielleicht kannst du ihm ja helfen.“

Mein Blick hob sich vom Boden und ich sah erst zu Benny, dann zu meinem Vater. Beide sahen ziemlich ernst drein.

„Papa ...“

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Der Streit zwischen Joan und mir kam mir wieder in den Sinn.

 

**~*~**

 

_„Er wird nach dir rufen und du wirst springen. Irgendwann wird er dir das Herz brechen!“_

 

**~*~**

 

Und nun schien ich indirekt für dieses Chaos verantwortlich zu sein.

„Möchtest du William helfen, Noah?“ fragte mein Vater.

Wollte ich ihm helfen? Was war das für eine Frage. Natürlich. Ich musste …

„Kann Benny mitkommen?“ fragte ich leise.

Mein Bruder lächelte sanft und nickte.

„Natürlich Noah. Ich kann euch auch fahren.“

Andrew nickte leicht.

„Das wäre nett von dir Ben. Aber ich möchte dir keine Umstände bereiten.“

Benjamins Hand legte sich sanft auf Andrews Schulter, der sich unter der Berührung sichtlich entspannte.

„Niemals Andrew.“ Benny wandte sich zu mir. „Geh und zieh dich an, dann können wir los.“

Ich nickte und ging nach oben, um mich umzuziehen.


	2. 02

**Peaches & Bones – 02**

 

Die Fahrt zur Klinik zog sich unendlich und ich nickte auf der Rückbank ein. Die Klinik lag ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt, damit die Patienten es ruhig hatten.

Andrew und Benny unterhielten sich leise während der Fahrt.

Als wir auf den Parkplatz fuhren, wurde ich sanft von Andrew geweckt und ich war sofort munter. Mein Bruder parkte den Wagen, während ich mit Andrew auf ihn wartete.

„Noah … ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du das machst. Du müsstest das nicht tun. William … er ...“

„William ist mein Freund, egal was er getan hat.“

Andrew lächelte.

„Ja, er ist dein Freund und mein kleiner Bruder. Ich hab auf ihn aufgepasst, seit ich denken kann. Und nach Michaels Tod standen wir uns noch näher. Aber von dir hab ich ihn nie fernhalten können. Du warst sein Herz.“

Bei seinen Worten sah ich auf den Boden.

„Lasst uns reingehen.“

Benny war hinter uns aufgetaucht und gemeinsam gingen wir in die Klinik. Andrew führte uns in das zweite Stockwerk. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte ich mich unwohler. War es denn wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Tat ich das hier für William oder für mich?

Andrew ging am Stationszimmer vorbei, doch einer der Pfleger trat raus.

„Mr. Baker? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Andrew blieb stehen, ebenso mein Bruder und ich. Ich stand dicht bei Benny, seine Hand ruhte auf meinem unteren Rücken. Benny schien ebenso nervös zu sein, wie ich. Zwar konnte er es besser verbergen, doch ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es anders war.

„Ich bringe Freunde zu meinem Bruder,“ antwortete Andrew ruhig.

„Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei, dass wissen Sie Mr. Baker.“

Der Brünette atmete heftig ein und aus.

„Mein Bruder liegt dort gefesselt in einem ihrer Zimmer,“ knurrte Andrew. „Er verlangte nach nichts weiter, als einen alten Freund zu sehen und den habe ich nun geholt und Sie halten uns jetzt nicht auf, Peter!“

Andrew blickte in unsere Richtung und deutete uns an, ihm zu folgen. Benny schob mich weiter, vorbei an dem Pfleger und wir betraten hinter Andrew das abgedunkelte Zimmer.

Es war unglaublich ruhig und im ersten Moment schirmte Andrews Körper mich von dem Anblick ab, den William bot. Er sah schlimm aus. Seine dunklen Haare waren völlig strähnig, hingen schlaff in das blasse Gesicht. Im Kontrast dazu standen auch seine dunklen Wimpern, seine Lider waren gerötet und hoben sich ebenfalls von seinem Gesicht ab. Seine Lippen waren rissig und er sah einfach krank aus. Und ausgelaugt.

Ich war etwas geschockt.

Andrew machte das Licht über dem Bett an und zog die Decke ein wenig zu Recht. Dabei erhaschte ich einen Blick auf die Fesseln an Williams Handgelenken. Ich atmete einmal tief ein.

„Möchtest du dich setzten, Noah? Er wird noch eine Weile schlafen,“ sagte Andrew.

Ich nickte und setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben Williams Bett. Mein Bruder und Andrew setzten sich an den kleinen Tisch an der Wand gegenüber, ließen mich mit William quasi allein.

Doch es beruhigte mich, zu wissen, dass noch jemand da war, wenn etwas sein sollte.

Ich nahm mir eine Decke und schlang sie um meine Schultern. Mein Augen ruhten auf meinem Freund. Meine Gedanken kreisten um unsere früheren Unternehmungen.

Mit William war ich das erste Mal ohne Stützräder gefahren, er hatte mir beigebracht, einen Kopfsprung ins Wasser zu machen und er hatte mir die klassische Literatur näher gebracht.

Wir hatten viel Zeit zusammen verbracht, aber ich hatte nie den Moment kommen sehen, an dem sich alles geändert hatte. Der Tag, an dem William mich geküsst hatte. Es hatte mich überrascht, da ich ihn nie über seine Gefühle hatte reden hören. Und ich war damals in einer Beziehung mit Anna gewesen, eine Klassenkameradin und ich war wirklich verliebt in sie gewesen. Doch der Kuss mit William hatte alles geändert. Er hatte mich verwirrt und irritiert. Wobei das Gefühl der Irritation am Anfang überwog und ich mich komplett zurückgezogen hatte, von allen. Auch von Anna. Aber sie war meine Freundin und sie hatte so lange gebohrt, bis ich es ihr erzählt hatte. Sie hatte ziemlich verständnisvoll reagiert. Wir hatten uns lange und oft darüber unterhalten, so war aus meiner festen Freundin, meine beste Freundin geworden.

Aber William gegenüber hatte ich mich nicht öffnen können, da ich mir auch nicht so sicher über meine Gefühle war. Natürlich mochte ich ihn sehr, vielleicht war ich sogar verliebt in ihn, aber ich war noch so jung und William war älter, erfahrener und er hatte auch Probleme.

Wie mir gerade vor Augen geführt wurde.

Ich zog meine Beine an, schlang meinen Arm darum, wobei ich auch die Decke etwas enger um mich zog. Mein Blick ruhte immer noch auf William, währen sich meine Finger langsam in seine Haare legten. Ein leises Seufzen kam über meine Lippen, ehe ich meine Augen schloss, um auch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

 

**~*~**

 

Ein leiser Aufschrei ließ mich aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf hochschrecken. Im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht, wo ich war. Doch als ich Andrew sah, fiel mir alles ein.

„Andrew … An … drew ...“ keuchte William.

Er schien sich unter Schmerzen zu winden, auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß und seine Augen huschten unruhig hin und her. Sein Bruder kam ans Bett, setzte sich zu William und nahm dessen angekettete Hand in seine.

„Ich bin hier William, es ist alles gut.“ Sanft strich er über das feuchte Haar. Und je länger Andrew bei ihm saß, umso ruhiger wurde auch William.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ William nickte leicht und Andrew nahm eine Schnabeltasse vom Tisch und half seinem Bruder beim trinken.

Ich saß still auf meinem Platz, beobachtete diese intime Szene. Andrew war Williams Anker, war es schon immer gewesen. Früher waren sie einmal zu dritt gewesen, bis Michael auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war. Wobei das auch nicht ganz stimmte, denn er hatte sich eigentlich nur mit Menschen abgegeben, die seine Eltern nicht gemocht hatten. Und vor sechs Jahren war er bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.

Von Mama wusste ich, dass das eine tiefe Wunde in die Familie gerissen hatte, von der sie sich nie richtig erholt hatten. Jeder von ihnen ging anders mit dem Verlust des ältesten Sohnes und Bruders um. Andrew und William hatte es enger zusammengeschweißt, während ihre Eltern noch immer darauf beharrten, dass es der nicht 'standesgemäße' Lebenswandel ihres Sohnes gewesen war, der ihn ins Grab gebracht hatte.

Es war ein Unfall gewesen. Ein schrecklicher Unfall.

„William, ich hab jemanden mitgebracht.“ Andrews Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich bewegte mich ein wenig im Sessel.

William sah erst etwas verwirrt zu seinem Bruder, ehe er seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte. Als ich nun das erste Mal in seine blauen Augen sah, blieb mir die Luft weg. Sie waren so klar und intensiv, dass es mir kalt über den Rücken lief.

„Noah ...“ Beim Klang meines Namens wandte ich mich ihm ganz zu, ließ meine Hand wieder in seine Haare gleiten.

„Hey,“ flüsterte ich leise.

William versuchte seine Hand zu heben, doch er brauchte sie nicht sehr hoch, wegen der Fesseln. Stattdessen löste ich meine aus seinen Locken und legte sie in seine Hand. Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und ich hatte das Gefühl, auch Williams Lippen verzogen sich ein wenig.

„Kann ich euch ein wenig allein lassen? Ich würde gern nach Hause, frische Sachen holen, vielleicht duschen und die Katze füttern.“

Als William nicht auf Andrews Frage reagierte, nickte ich einfach.

„Wir kommen schon klar. Wir werden ein bisschen schlafen, nicht wahr?“ Seine blauen Augen hatten sich keinen Moment von mir gelöst aus Angst, ich wäre vielleicht doch nur ein Traum. Doch bei meinem Worten nickte William.

„Danke,“ war Andrews schlichte Antwort, ehe er aufstand.

Doch ehe er ging, küsste er seinen Bruder noch einmal auf die Schläfe. Benjamin hatte sich auch von seinem Platz erhoben. Er kam kurz zu mir rüber.

„Ich fahre Andrew. Wir sollten bald wieder da sein.“

Ich nickte, als mein Bruder sanft durch meine Haare wuschelte und sie dann gingen. Nun war ich allein mit William und es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Auch die Stille, die nun zwischen uns herrschte war neu. Früher hatte ich wie ein Wasserfall in seiner Gegenwart geredet, doch heute wusste ich nicht, wo ich hätte anfangen sollen. Bei unserem Kuss? Oder mit dieser endlosen Dummheit, die er gemacht hatte? Oder etwas ganz anderem? Ich wusste es einfach nicht. Es gab so viel, dass ich ihn fragen wollte, aber der Anfang war so schwer.

„Du hast jetzt einen Freund?“

Williams Stimme war so leise, dass ich sie beinahe überhört hätte. Mit einem Mal wirkte er wieder schwach und so verletzlich, wie er es als Teenager gewesen war. Verletzlich, nicht schwach.

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das … Tom ist ein Kollege. Er hat mich nur aus Spaß geküsst.“

Williams Blick drehte sich zur Decke.

„Ich hab es damals ernst gemeint ...“

„Das weiß ich, glaub mir. Das weiß ich sehr gut William. Aber … ich war damals so jung und ich war mit Anna zusammen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, es hat mich überrumpelt.“

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Und jetzt bist du hier.“

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ja, jetzt bin ich hier. Und ich werde nicht gehen, bis du wieder gesund bist!“

William wandte seinen Kopf wieder in meine Richtung.

„Vielleicht schaffe ich das nie.“ Ich drückte seine Hand.

„Wir schaffen das gemeinsam, hörst du! Ich lass mich nicht von Andrew durch die halbe Stadt schleifen, nur damit du dann aufgibst!“

„Es ist schlimm Noah ...“ hauchte William. Ich atmete tief durch und setzte mich etwas aufrechter in den Sessel.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich bin da und ich werde nicht weggehen.“

„Gut ...“

Williams Augen schlossen sich wieder, sein Atem wurde ruhiger, als er wieder einschlief. Ich behielt ihn weiter im Blick, studierte seine Züge, die mir einst so vertraut gewesen waren. Die Augenbrauen, seine Nase, die Wangenknochen, seine Lippen, die scharfen Züge seines Kinns.

Dagegen hatte ich schon immer zart gewirkt. Kleine Nase, die hellen Augenbrauen, die Sommersprossen auf meinen Wangen.

Wo William groß und trainiert war, wirkte ich beinahe feminin, wobei wir fast die selbe Größe hatten. Aber es gab etwas, etwas tief in uns, dass uns miteinander verband. Und nicht einmal elf Jahre Altersunterschied konnten daran etwas ändern.

 

**~*~**

 

Die restliche Nacht verlief ruhig und ohne große Vorkommnisse. Als Andrew und Benjamin zurückgekommen waren, war ich kurz wach geworden, doch schnell hatte ich mich auch wieder ins Land der Träume verabschiedet.

Erst als die Sonne richtig hell ins Zimmer schien, wurde ich munter, wie ein Fisch im Wasser.

Was wohl auch unter anderem an dem feinen Duft von frischem Kaffee lag, der den Raum erfüllte. Vorsichtig löste ich meine Finger aus Williams Hand und ich ging zu Benny hinüber, der am Tisch schlief.

Ich rechnete es meinem großen Bruder hoch an, dass er hier geblieben war und das er das für mich tat.

Gerade als ich einen Becher nahm, kehrte Andrew zurück. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein sanftes Lächeln.

"Guten Morgen, Noah," sagte er leise.

"Morgen," erwiderte ich.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte der Ältere und ich atmete ruhig ein.

"Gut ... William sieht schlimm aus. Wann kommen die Fesseln weg, Andrew? Er ist kein Verbrecher!"

Das war das, was mich am meisten hier störte. William mochte vielleicht versucht haben, sich selbst zu verletzen, aber das würde er jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr tun.

"Das muss sein Arzt entscheiden. Aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit. Er ist ruhig und hat die ganze Nacht geschlafen. Das hat er die letzten Tage nicht getan."

Ich trank einen kleinen Schluck von meinem Kaffee, mein Blick lag auf William. Er sah auch etwas erholter aus, als gestern Nacht. Natürlich konnten ein paar Stunden Schlaf nicht alles gut machen, aber er hatte etwas Farbe im Gesicht.

"Wann hat er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?" fragte ich seinen Bruder.

"Vor Tagen ... er hat alles verweigert, was sie ihm gegeben haben."

Verständlich, wer würde Krankenhausessen nicht verweigern? Ich sah zu Andrew.

"Ich geh was holen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dann was essen wird."

Der Ältere nickte und ich stellte meinen Becher zurück, ehe ich mich auf den Weg in die Kantine machte. Unterwegs kam mir der Pfleger von letzter Nacht unter und sah mich finster an. Irgendwie machte er mir Angst, doch im großen war er Andrews Problem, nicht meines.

 

In der Kantine angekommen, nahm ich mir ein Pumpernickel-Brot und etwas Marmelade und Nutella. Das hatte William früher gern gegessen und vielleicht konnte ich ihn auch jetzt dazu bewegen.

An der Kasse fischte ich einen Schein aus meiner Hosentasche und bezahlte das Essen, ehe ich wieder langsam zurück ging.

Vor Williams Zimmer stand Benjamin an die Tür gelehnt. Er starrte Löcher in die Luft und bemerkte mich erst, als ich neben ihm zum stehen kam. Seine dunklen Augen sahen müde aus und waren voller Sorge.

"Der Arzt ist bei ihnen," erklärte Benny mir. "Andrew will, dass sie ihm die Fesseln abnehmen. Und er will fragen, ob du bleiben könntest. Aber du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

Was war das bitte für eine Feststellung. Natürlich würde ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit William verbringen. Ob ich dauernd bleiben würde, glaubte ich nicht. Ich hatte Papa versprochen ihm ein wenig zu helfen, bei den Vorbereitungen fürs nächste Schuljahr und auch mein Studienbeginn musste geplant werden. Aber es ließ sich bestimmt etwas mit Andrew arrangieren lassen und auch Benny war bestimmt bereit zu helfen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Arzt trat heraus, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

"Ich möchte noch einmal betonen, dass es gegen meine ausdrückliche Empfehlung ist, Ihren Bruder von den Fesseln zu befreien. Er ist noch lange nicht stabil genug und ob ein Junge dazu in der Lage ist, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten, wage ich zu bezweifeln."

Meine Augenbraue schoss nach oben. Ich war 18 Jahre alt und erwachsen verdammt! Mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck drückte ich mich nun an dem Arzt vorbei ins Zimmer und sah aus dem Augenwinkel Andrews zufriedenes Grinsen.

Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte William, welcher wach war und im Bett saß. Sein Blick war nach draußen gerichtet, während er sich gedankenverloren die Handgelenke rieb.

Der Himmel am heutigen Tag war von den Regenwolken des gestrigen Tages durchzogen, aber immer wieder blitzte etwas Sonne zwischen ihnen durch. Ich fand das war ein gutes Zeichen, das alles zu beginnen.

Vorsichtig legte ich meine Mitbringsel auf dem Bett ab, ehe ich mich wieder in den Sessel neben das Bett setzte. Williams blaue Augen richteten sich auf mich, dann auf das Essen.

"Andrew sagte, du hast seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Und ich dachte mir, du könntest das mögen. Zumindest war es früher mal so."

William blickte nach unten und besah sich skeptisch das mitgebrachte Essen, ehe er wieder zu mir blickte.

"Nutella und Himbeermarmelade?" kam die zögerliche Frage.

Ich nickte mit einem Lächeln. Auch auf Williams Gesicht zeigte sich ein schmales Lächeln. Das war doch schon was. Ein kleiner Sieg war es immerhin schon mal.

"Wie lange wirst du da bleiben?" fragte er mich leise.

"So lange, wie du möchtest. Andrew hat mit deinem Arzt geredet. Ich darf bleiben und wenn es dir gut tut, mach ich das auch gerne. Ich werde mich mit ihm abwechseln, aber du musst mir was versprechen." Ich sah William fest in die Augen. "Du musst mir versprechen, dass du gesund wirst. Das wäre mein größter Wunsch. Und dann möchte ich auch so wieder mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Mir war klar, dass er das Gespräch gehört hatte, aber ich wollte es noch einmal betonen, dass ich bleiben würde. Ich nahm nun das Brot vom Bett und ein Messer vom nahen Tisch und bestrich das erste mit der Marmelade. William nahm es schweigend und biss hinein. Er kaute langsam und schien nachzudenken.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so klug ist, Noah. Ich mache nur Ärger. Du musstest mitten in der Nacht hierher kommen, nur weil ich es wollte und es von meinem Bruder gefordert habe. Andrew würde alles für mich tun und ich hab es schamlos ausgenutzt. Und jetzt bist du hier."

"Ich wäre auch so gekommen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hab dich vermisst! Seit du damals den Kontakt abgebrochen hast. Das hat mich echt tief getroffen William. Du bist mein bester Freund."

William wandte den Blick wieder nach draußen und schwieg. Es war manchmal echt schwer zu deuten, was er gerade dachte.

Wie früher, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es mich jetzt schon interessierte, was er dachte und vor allem, was er wollte. Dennoch wusste ich auch, dass es nichts bringen würde, ihn zu bedrängen.

"Es wird unschön werden ... jetzt wo sie mich nicht mehr sedieren, werde ich jede Phase des Entzugs spüren und mitbekommen. Die Schmerzen, die Stimmungsschwankungen, ganz abgesehen von den körperlichen anderen Symptomen. Ich werde dich vermutlich schlecht behandeln, ich werde dich anschreien, ich werde dich anbetteln, mir etwas zu geben, mir Drogen zu besorgen. Da willst du bei mir bleiben?"

"Du siehst ja, in welche Situation es dich gebracht hat, dass du dich von mir 'getrennt' hast."

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und setzte mich zu William aufs Bett.

"Du hast mich damals in völliger Verwirrung zurück gelassen! Du hast mich geküsst und am nächsten Tag gesagt, wir können uns nicht mehr sehen ... du willst mich nicht mehr sehen! Das hat mich zu tiefst verletzt, aber auch zum nachdenken gebracht. Und weißt du, was mir da klar geworden ist?" William schüttelte seinen Kopf. Manchmal kam es mir so vor, als ob ich hier der Ältere von uns beiden war.

"Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen kann. Du hast mir gefehlt William, jeden verdammten Tag!"

"Das sagst du nur so," bemerkte er.

Ich war sprachlos, was sollte ich dazu jetzt noch sagen?!

"Nein," kam es nun leise von Benjamin.

Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er und Andrew auch noch da waren.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an die Party zu Noahs sechzehnten Geburtstag? Das Foto, dass Anna damals von uns gemacht hat? Es steht seit diesem Tag auf Noahs Nachttisch. Hör zu William: Wir alle werden dir helfen. Andrew, Noah und ich. Auch wenn es nicht leicht wird. Aber uns liegt allen etwas an dir. Du bist uns wichtig, weil du unser Freund bist! Wir werden das mit dir durchstehen. Du musst das nicht alleine schaffen."

William hatte Benny die ganze Zeit angesehen, ehe er den Blick wieder nach draußen wandte.

"Danke ..." flüsterte William.

**Author's Note:**

> Peaches & Bones ist mein erstes eigenes veröffentlichtes Werk!  
> Ich lade die ersten beiden Kapitel als Leseprobe hoch und wer dann gerne wissen möchte, wie es weitergeht:  
> ISBN-10: 373860717X  
> ISBN-13: 978-3738607178 (auch als Kindle-Edition erhältlich)


End file.
